


Życie seksualne czarodziejek

by bardzo_czarny_kot



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardzo_czarny_kot/pseuds/bardzo_czarny_kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jeżeli chodzi o życie erotyczne, Triss Merigold zawsze uważała się za typową czarodziejkę.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Życie seksualne czarodziejek

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie oryginalnie opublikowane na moim livejournalu w 2009 roku, napisane z okazji meme Never Will I Ever. Nieopatrznie ktoś stwierdził, że nigdy nie napiszę Triss/Yarpen. Tak, ja też żałuję, że taka szalona myśl w ogóle postała mu w głowie :)

Jeżeli chodzi o życie erotyczne, Triss Merigold zawsze uważała się za typową czarodziejkę.  
  
 _\- Widzisz? Mądra czarownica. Wie, co dobre._  
  
Jej dotychczasowe doświadczenia seksualne idealnie wpisywały się w stary jak magia schemat; sam w sobie nie był on zresztą szczególnie interesujący.   
  
 _\- To mój wóz! Będę wrzeszczał, jeśli taka moja wola!_  
  
Interesujące było natomiast to, jak z wiekiem coraz trudniej było znaleźć coś, co by ekscytowało. Fascynowało. Przyspieszało bicie serca, rozpalało do czerwoności, zawróciło w głowie i pozwoliło zapomnieć o całym świecie. Nie chodziło tu jednak o to, że każda nowość musiała kiedyś spowszednieć; w życiu każdej czarodziejki przychodził po prostu taki moment, w którym nudzić zaczynał brak nudy, a niezwykłość stawała się rutyną.  
  
Triss bała się wielu rzeczy i nie bez przyczyny. Widziała w końcu śmierć, cierpienie i wieczną samotność, szaleństwo, kalectwo, choroby i zaklętą w piękno brzydotę. Widziała, jak w ułamku sekundy ludzie tracili wszystko, co mieli, jak rodziły się tyranie i upadały imperia. Widziała Wzgórze i swój własny nagrobek.   
  
Triss ma niecałe sześćdziesiąt lat* i wydaje jej się, że widziała już wszystko.  
  
Tym zabawniejsze jest to, jak bardzo przeraża ją widmo seksualnej rutyny.  
  
 _\- Jeśli ktoś objawi ci współczucie, sympatię i poświęcenie, jeśli zadziwi cię prawością charakteru, ceń to, ale nie pomyl tego z… czymś innym._  
  
Pewnie dlatego nie chce zapomnieć o Geralcie. Geralt, który ocalił ją przed wszechogarniającą nudą, dał Triss nadzieję na to, że nie skończy tak, jak pozostałe czarodziejki – jako zgorzkniała, wyrachowana i zobojętniała na wszystko starucha, skrywająca zmarszczki pod grubą warstwą magii. Bo w przeciwieństwie do nich Triss ciągle czuje się młoda, Triss chce żyć, chce kochać i nienawidzić, śmiać się i płakać… I chce, cholera, uprawiać seks, a nie tylko raz na jakiś czas aranżować za obopólną zgodą zainteresowanych stron zbliżenie o charakterze intymnym.  
  
Przez krótki czas to, czego chciała, dawał jej to Geralt. Z wielu powodów, z których większość była do wyrzygania ckliwa i wzruszająca, ale nie o powody tu chodzi, ale o efekt. A efekt był taki, że będąc z Geraltem, Triss czuła, że żyła. Tym bardziej, że Geralt nie należał i nigdy do niej należeć nie mógł. Kiedy wreszcie to zrozumiała i pogodziła się z tym, Triss poczuła, że kończy się jakaś epoka w jej życiu.   
  
Była pewna, że po Geralcie nie czeka jej już nic.  
  
 _\- To i masz szczerą prawdę i wierną historię świata, którym włada ten, kto sprawniej rozłupuje innym czaszki i w szybszym tempie nadmuchuje baby._  
  
Jeżeli chodzi o życie erotyczne, Triss Merigold zawsze uważała się za typową czarodziejkę. Ale gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że z każdą chwilą perkaty nos, splątana broda i krótkie, krępe ramiona krasnoluda zaczynają wyglądać coraz bardzo pociągająco, zrozumiała, że mimo wszystko coś jest z nią bardzo, bardzo nie tak.  
  
 _\- Chodź, zobaczymy, ileż to pstrągów wpadło w portki Regana.**_  
  
\- Zigrin?  
  


 

_Fin._

* * *

* Nie mam pojęcie, ile lat ma Triss, ale pamiętam, że była jedną z młodszych czarodziejek. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Yennefer miała dziewięćdziesiąt parę lat, zaryzykowałam taki a nie inny wiek Triss.  
** Fragmenty "Krwi elfów".


End file.
